


Please be mine!

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Le weeaboo days, M/M, old ass fic, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible. This is very old and I never finished it. It sucks ass. Just sayin' LOL.</p><p> Toshiya catches kyo doing some things and becomes frightened He doesn't know how to react to his best friend feeling this way for him, sure they play around and pretend but he never thought his friend really wanted him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary warned you lol this story is unfinished and terrible. I might just re-write this.

Toshiya had just come home, to the apartment he and Kyo were sharing from shopping. He was sitting all the groceries on the counter when he heard a grunt. he thought his friend could've gotten hurt so he went to check up on him. He then heard another grunt, this time slow and sensual. Toshiya blushed and backed back to the kitchen, he then heard a soft whine of his name. Toshiya felt a tingling sensation wave over him. He walked quickly back to the kitchen and tried to ignore it.

He put the food where it was supposed to go and then got distracted again when the moans got louder and he could distinctly hear his friend saying his name. Toshiya ran out of the apartment and down from their second floor to the first floor.

He needed air, His breath was caught in his throat. His throat was tight and his stomach was unsettled he wasn't disgusted like he'd hoped but very aroused.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Die said,''EARTH TO TOSHI!''

Toshiya clutched his heart and hugged onto Die out of reflexes. He was terrified he never wanted to step foot into that apartment again.

''Woah! What happened!?'' Die exclaimed surprised. He hugged Toshiya back as to calm him down.

''Hey Toshi-Kun I was looking everywhere for you....'' Kyo took in the scene and then said,''Um hi Die. What's with the cuddling?'' Kyo said looking confused.

''Um I was cold.'' Toshiya said moving away from Die.

''It's like 95 degress out here.'' Kyo said flately cleary not buying it.

''Kyo I... Toshiya was cut off when Kyo shook his head and hugged the both of them together,''No need to lie! You two are dating aren't you?'' Kyo smiled pushing them closer together.

Toshiya blushed at the thought of dating Die,''Um no Kyo...''

''It's fine Toshiya I would've found out sooner or later.'' Kyo said shrugging with a huge grin on his face,Toshiya couldn't help but think he looked like a cute little boy rather than a man. Kyo nodded at them smiling his bleach blond hair flopping about.

''I wish you two the best.'' Kyo said his smile twitching slightly at the words. When Toshiya closed his eyes and sighed. Die was presented with the most deadliest glare that he had ever seen, Kyo's eyes practically bore into his soul.''You know what guys I'll catch you later.'' Die exclaimed leaving quickly.

''Bye bye!'' Kyo exclaimed waving happily. Toshiya sighed again, this was going to be a long night.


	2. At Shinya's

At Shinya's house they were planing on practicing but Shinya was painfully aware of the awkwardness in the air. ''Spill it. What's going on?'' Shinya said suddenly.

''Huh?'' Kyo asked looking up at the acusing blonde. ''''What's going on? Has there been a fight?'' Shinya asked. Toshiya shook his head and at his lap. Die was blushing and looking at the wall. Kaoru looked interested,''Oh? What happened you three?''

Kyo sneered,''Nothin okay!? Let's get to practicing.'' 

''I don't feel like it.'' Shinya said glaring at Kyo. Kyo huffed amd sat back. ''Just spill it guys.'' Kaoru said smirking. Toshiya huffed and walked out, Die went out after him. 

Shinya said,''What did you fight over? A girl? What did I tell you about fighting? We are a family!'' 

''Pffffft. Then Die and Toshiya must really like incest.'' Kyo said bitterly.

Shinya gasped,''Toshiya. A-And Die!?'' Kaoru laughed. 

Shinya shook his head,''I would have never guessed. How do you know?''

''Caught them outside being all lovey dovey.'' Kyo said bitterly. 

''So why are you mad?'' Shinya asked.

''I thought he'd be with me.'' Kyo said sighing.

''Hmmm well I can help you break them up.'' Shinya said grinning.

''Okay.'' Kyo said grinning evily. Kaoru laughed looking at the two.

 

Shinya invited Die over for the night and Toshiya was in his room like normal. He heard knocks on the door and he said,''Come in.'' Boredly. 

A completely naked Kyo stood in the door way.''Let me please you.'' Kyo said whispered. Toshiya blushed stared at him,''Are you okay Kyo?''

Kyo got in between Toshiya's legs and unzipped his jeans,''I'm fine.''

Toshiya blushed he knew it was wrong but he was just too horny to stop him.

Toshiya's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Kyo sucked him. Toshiya moaned out,''Oh fuck Kyo, Don't stop.'' Toshiya grinded up to Kyo's face. 

Kyo eagerly kept going. They made love all that night. Kyo went to bed cuddled up to Toshiya feeling happier than ever.


End file.
